folditfandomcom_de-20200215-history
CASP9
CASP9 fand vom 3. Mai bis zum 20. August 2010 statt, Ergebnisse wurden im November/Dezember 2010 bekanntgegeben.http://predictioncenter.org/casp9/index.cgi#timetable Beim CASP9 trat Foldit erstmals als eigenständiges Team auf.http://fold.it/portal/node/987474 Jedes Team (in diesem Fall ist das Foldit-Team als Ganzes gemeint, nicht die einzelnen Gruppen innerhalb von Foldit) konnte pro Target bis zu 5 verschiedene Vorhersagen abgeben.http://www.predictioncenter.org/casp9/index.cgi?page=format Das Foldit-Team hat auf jeden Fall die Vorhersage mit dem höchsten Score eingesandt. Es war angedacht, die vier weiteren Einsendungen von den Spielern mittels Solution Voting Puzzles aus mehreren hoch punktenden Vorhersagen auswählen zu lassen.http://fold.it/portal/node/987474 Dies wurde jedoch verworfen. Siegreich waren Foldit-Modelle bei den Targets T0581, TR614 und TR624. Außerdem konnten sie sich bei folgenden Targets in den Top 10 platzieren: T0527, T0538, T0579-D1 und TR568. CASP9-Puzzles ∗) AD = Anthropic Dreams, RDF = Richard Dawkins Foundation, VC = Void Crushers, CFC = CharlieFortsConscience GDT-Resultate (Standardpuzzles) Klicken Sie auf die Targetnummern um zu den jeweiligen Einzelartikeln mit Bildern der verschiedenen Modelle zu kommen. Click on the target numbers to get to the separate articles with pictures of the various models. T0520 T0523 T0525 T0527 T0538 T0540 T0540 T0553 (2 Domains) T0556 T0561 T0562 T0564 T0566 T0568 T0569 T0576 T0578 T0579 (2 Domains) T0580 T0581 T0586 2 Domains T0590 T0592 T0594 T0598 T0600 T0605 T0610 T0612 T0614 T0616 T0618 T0619 T0622 T0624 T0630 T0643 ∗) AD = Anthropic Dreams, RDF = Richard Dawkins Foundation, VC = Void Crushers, AHAP = Another Hour Another Point, CFC = CharlieFortsConscience F# = Foldit-Rang (Foldit rank), W# = Weltweiter Rang (world wide rank), M = Modell#, Sb# = Rang auf 'S'olo- bzw. 'E'volver-Scoreboard (ranking on 's'olo or 'e'volver scoreboard) Die GDT-TS-Werte wurden bereitgestellt von predictioncenter.org GDT-TS numbers provided by predictioncenter.org CASP9-Refinement-Puzzles GDT-Resultate (Refinement-Puzzles) Klicken Sie auf die Targetnummern um zu den jeweiligen Einzelartikeln mit Bildern der verschiedenen Modelle zu kommen. Click on the target numbers to get to the separate articles with pictures of the various models. TR557 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 67.60/48.60 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 67.60/48.60 TR568 ∗) Foldit model was run through 1 round of Rosetta idealize and relax GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 54.90/35.82 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 54.90/35.82 TR569 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 73.10/52.85 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 73.10/52.85 TR576 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 65.40/46.92 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 65.40/46.92 TR592 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 90.48/74.05 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 90.48/74.05 TR594 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 86.61/67.50 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 86.61/67.50 TR606 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 71.95/53.25 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 71.95/53.25 TR614 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 70.04/53.30 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 70.04/53.30 TR622 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 67.42/49.38 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 67.42/49.38 TR624 GDT-TS/GDT-HA des Startmodells: 56.16/36.59 GDT-TS/GDT-HA of the starting model: 56.16/36.59 CASP9-last-Puzzles CASP9-Scoreboards Alle Puzzles Teams Solos ¹) Berücksichtigt wurden nur Teams und Solospieler, die in mindestens einem CASP9-Puzzle unter die besten 5 gekommen sind. There are only teams and solo players on the scoreboards who achieved at least one top5-rank in a CASP9 puzzle. Standardpuzzles Teams Solos ²) Berücksichtigt wurden nur Teams und Solospieler, die in mindestens einem Puzzle unter die besten 5 gekommen sind. Puzzles 1a-37. There are only teams and solo players on the scoreboards who achieved at least one top5-rank in a CASP9 standard-puzzle. Refinement-Puzzles Teams Solos ³) Berücksichtigt wurden nur Teams und Solospieler, die in mindestens einem Puzzle unter die besten 5 gekommen sind. Puzzles R1-R10t. There are only teams and solo players on the scoreboards who achieved at least one top5-rank in a CASP9 refinement puzzle. Quellen